Rough Night, Herr Forehead?
by KiaSapphire
Summary: Oneshot: Apollo's having a rough night, but it seems even Klavier won't let him be. -Klavier/Apollo- Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Phoenix Wright_ **or**_ Apollo Justice_**. Sad, isn't it. D:**

**Uh... yeah. Yaoi. Guys kissing. Don't like, don't read. For Polly's sake, don't flame. Try reading the summary.**

* * *

Some days, Apollo wasn't sure if being an attorney was worth it. This was one of them.

Thrusting his hands under the cold stream of tap water, he splashed some onto his face and stared at his reflection. It looked very tired. Apollo wasn't surprised- it'd had been a long night, and it seemed it would only get longer. With a sigh, he finally looked away and dried off his face.

Trucy was waiting for him outside the bathroom, sprawled out on a bench and fast asleep. Tucking her cape around her, Apollo frowned. Police were running up and down the hallway, making so much noise that it was a miracle she hadn't woken up.

Inching his way down the hall, he peeked into Lamiroir's dressing room. The place was buzzing with more police, and somewhere in the fray he heard Ema shouting orders to a forensics team. Apollo rubbed tiredly at his forehead, wandering back into the hall. It didn't look like he'd be getting any rest soon.

Suddenly struck by a thought, he squirmed his way out of the mess and continued further down the hall to the Gavinner's dressing room. He opened the door, poking his head in timidly. The room was empty. Apollo eyed the cozy-looking couch tucked in the corner before slinking in.

Maybe he was just exhausted, but the couch felt even more comfortable than it looked. Apollo sighed, leaning on his side and resting his head in the crook of his arm. His eyes drifted shut and the noise in the room next door dwindled to a low hum in the back of his mind. He relaxed, breath evening out as sleep began to claim him…

"Herr Forehead, might I ask what you're doing in my dressing room?"

_I suppose it would have been selfish of me to hope that he would stay out of his own room_, Apollo mused wistfully. He peeled open one eye to blink at Klavier groggily, seeing the prosecutor looming over him with an indistinguishable look. Snapping up, Apollo stumbled away from the couch with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I… guess I fell asleep."

Klavier raised an eyebrow at him, and Apollo could see now that the man looked quite frustrated with something. The young lawyer began to sweat. He couldn't have been _that_ upset about it, right?

"You couldn't take a nap in someone else's room?"

Immediately, Apollo became defensive. "Well in case you haven't noticed, there's a dead guy, several officers, and an angry forensics team in the other one." He crossed his arms over his red vest. "You try taking a nap in that mess."

The blond prosecutor pressed the heel of his hand against his temple. "I've _noticed_, Justice," he growled, glaring hard at the couch. Apollo took a step back, arms dropping to his sides in surprise. "Ach, must _everything_ go wrong today! First my keys, then my guitar… and now this!" Klavier swung at a cabinet behind him, and the other man was sorely reminded of when he did that in court.

The attorney jumped when Klavier turned to him. "Ah, I do apologize, Herr Forehead." Apollo was almost ticked to see that smile back on the prosecutor's face, and Klavier seemed to find this amusing, for he laughed. "I believe I lost my temper."

Apollo just frowned, grumbling about rock stars and pretty boys under his breath before he turned to the door. "Sorry I fell asleep on your couch." He waved a hand behind him, then brought it around to stifle a yawn. His other was jammed in his pocket, and the attorney wondered if he had change for the vending machine.

"Apollo."

The direct address caught him off guard. Apollo blinked, coming to a stumbling halt before turning back to eye the other man warily. Klavier was smiling, and it bothered him. "What?"

The prosecutor's smile just widened, and he crossed the space between the two of them in three steps. Apollo continued to eye him with suspicion, and then yelped when he felt the other man's fingers under his jaw, tilting it up.

It was then that he realized how German Klavier really was by the intense blue-ness of his eyes.

But enough about that. Those _were_ Klavier's lips against his, if he wasn't mistaken. Apollo's eyes grew wide, and he made a muffled sound of protest against the other man's mouth before breaking away. His face was hot with embarrassment, but Klavier only smiled. "At least _one_ good thing happened today," the older man chuckled.

And the next thing Apollo knew, he was sitting outside of the Gavinner's dressing room with the door firmly closed behind him. The air outside felt cool against his face, and the young man sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He wasn't sure quite what to make out of that, but at the moment, he was too exhausted to care.

Standing, he made his way back over to Trucy, managing to squeeze himself onto the bench next to her and leaning back against the wall. Apollo pressed the heels of his hand into his eyes, willing them to drift shut so he could get some rest. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
